detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashita o Yume Mite
: performed by ZARD from episode 307 until episode 328.\ Lyrics English While choosing, it seemed like a dream If we could continue to live everyday If we'd made a different decision then I wonder if we'd be able to laugh happily now? The truth is, I can't open my heart to anyone else In the weekend-busy city center I started crying for no reason I need you Dreaming of tomorrow At the entrance to my dreams, at last I can finally drop my mask, but If I still have things I can't say to anyone So does everyone else, however We'll be thinking of each other; we'll be living I hear your voice on the phone, and It makes me want to cry, even though I am strong It hurts, but even so, I still want to see you When did you say we'd be together again? You couldn't answer, could you? I can't hide it, every time I remember that face I miss you Dreaming of tomorrow I want to believe you that you've just stopped somewhere along the way Dreaming of tomorrow I want to be staring at you Because all I see is the sunlight streaming through the trees I want to undo our old misunderstandings I want to believe you that you've just stopped somewhere along the way Dreaming of tomorrow Sometimes these feelings are so earnest, it seems like they're going to crush me Dreaming of tomorrow I want to be staring at you Because all I see is the sunlight streaming through the trees Rōmaji Yume no you ni erabi nagara Kono mainichi o ikiteiketa nara Moshimo ano toki chigau ketsudan o shiteitara Imagoro futari shiawase ni warattei rareta no kana Hontou wa dare ni mo kokoro hirakenai Shuumatsu no nigiwau machi Wake mo naku namida ga deta I NEED YOU Ashita o yume mite tsuyogatte wa Yume no iriguchi ni yatto sekkaku tatta no ni Dare ni mo ienai koto ga atte mo Mina sorezore dakedo Otagai omoi yari nagara ikiteiru Kimi no denwa no koe o kiku to Nakitaku naru tsuyoi watashi demo Kizutsuke atte sore demo mata aitakute Itsu datte PIRIODO to senaka awase Kimi wa henji ni komatte ita ne Kakuse nai sono kao o omoidasu tabi ni I MISS YOU Ashita o yume mite kimi no koto Shinjiteitai yo yorimichi mo shita kedo Ashita o yume mite kimi no koto Mitsumeteitai yo Mada wazuka ni komorebi ga yureru kara Futari no sameta gokai tokashitai Shinjiteitai yo yorimichi mo shita kedo Ashita o yume mite kono omoi Tokidoki setsuna kute oshitsubu saresou ni naru kedo Ashita o yume mite kimi no koto Mitsumeteitai yo Mada wazuka ni komorebi ga yureru kara Kanji 夢のように　選びながら この毎日を　生きていけたなら もしもあの時　違う決断をしていたら 今頃私達　幸せに笑っていられたのかな 本当は誰にも　心開けない 週末の　賑わう街 わけもなく涙が出た I need you 明日を夢見て　強がっては 夢の入り口に　やっとせっかくたったのに 誰にも　言えないことがあっても 皆それぞれだけど お互い思いやりながら　生きている 君の電話の声を聴くと 泣きたくなる　強い私でも 傷つけ合って　それでも　また会いたくて いつだってピリオドと背中合わせ 君は返事に困っていたね 隠せないその表情を思い出すたびに... I miss you 明日を夢見て　君のこと 信じていたいよ　寄り道もしたけど 明日を夢見て　君のこと 見つめていたいよ また僅かに　木漏れ日が揺れるから 二人の冷めた誤解　溶かしたい 信じていたいよ　寄り道もしたけど 明日を夢見て　この想い 時々切なくて　押しつぶされそうになるけど 明日を夢見て　君のこと 見つめていたいよ まだ僅かに　木漏れ日が揺れるから Category:Ending Themes